


Waken With A Bang

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Series: Femslashfics (2018) [26]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 03:48:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16673947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: Written for the latest challenge at femslashficlets on dreamwidth for the prompt,bang.





	Waken With A Bang

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the latest challenge at femslashficlets on dreamwidth for the prompt, _bang_.

The door to her rooms opened with a loud bang, Kathryn sat up in her bed, blinking sleep out of her eyes as she watched one Portia stumbled into the room with a yelp before falling into a heap on the floor.

Was that the dogs that she heard barking over the din of things crashing to the floor and the other servants yelping.

"Portia is everything alright?" Kathryn asked as she quickly went to her side and helped her over to the bed.

"Yes, yes. Just trying to get everything ready for the Masquerade and the pesky dogs are getting into everything." Portia answered as she resignedly rubbed at a dirt stain on her clothes and glared at the open door.

"Of course, they are. Would you like help in getting the dogs situated elsewhere in the palace?" Kathryn asked, reaching towards Portia.

"Yes please, let's get the dog situation taken of quickly before something else happens," Portia answers, taking Kathryn's hand and gently kissing the top of it before they head the door to try and manage the chaos.


End file.
